Mercy for Monsters
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Benny's out of options and seeks help from an unlikely source using a trick he learned from an old friend. Cas/Benny!Broship. Destiel. Rated M for language and sexual content. General spoilers up to 8x11


-Post 8x11. Speculation on Cas' situation. General spoilers past 8.11-

**Mercy for Monsters**

"_Fuck!_" Dean groaned, head thrown back into the pillows, the angel above him just as breathless as he was. He stared down at him, blue eyes blown and dark, hungry. He rotated his hips, _riding_ him hard and fast, watching Dean fall apart beneath him. "Oh, fuck, Cas!"

"Is-isn't that what you're doing?" He gulped, slicked in sweat. He leaned down, claiming the hunter's mouth, tongue working between his lips and practically sucking the air from his lungs, wet, messy and dirty. Dean gasped, lungs pinching when he broke away. He watched the angel's eyes fall shut, so lost in keeping pleasure thrumming through the both of them, edging them both closer to their much anticipated releases.

"Dean! Yes, please…" The hunter roughly grabbed his hips, urging him up just enough to drive into him, fast, slapping sounds filling the room while Castiel's eyes rolled back into his head.

"_Uh, you know, to be honest I'm not sure how this works. 'Been awhile since I've tried to have a conversation with anything upstairs. So bear with me, would ya, Castiel?"_

He frowned, suddenly snapped from the spell Dean had had him under as the prayer played through his head. He almost forgot Dean was there.

"Hey, come on, don't stop now," he pleaded, squeezing his thighs, goading him along.

Realizing himself, he continued, ignoring the words, almost unsure they'd actually been heard. He ran his fingertips from his neck to his stomach, listening to the soft, sweet moans and curses falling past his swollen lips.

"_You know, I watched Dean pray to you a thousand times, so I think I'm doin' this right. Feel kinda stupid for doin' it but I don't really know what else to do. I'm not doin' so good, tell ya the truth. I mean…Dean won't talk to me, the only family I got thinks I'm a monster and won't come near me. Andrea's dead, so's everyone else I know. Guess I'm lost. Sorry for usin' ya as a last resort, man." _

"Cas? Hey, come on, now."

He was barely heard.

The voice echoing through the angel's very essence was small, weak, weary and possibly just a little afraid.

"_I ain't doin' so good, if you hadn't guessed," _it said sadly.

"Benny…" The angel understood. Dean's brow quirked, confused.

"Whoa, what?" He demanded. "Not the best time to be sayin' someone else's name, Cas."

"What?" He looked down, suddenly remembering the naked man beneath him. "Oh! No, it's not…" Dean sat up, gripping him tightly, kissing him so deep Castiel felt it in his chest, the heat sinking lower to something much more wanting.

"_I'm out of blood. Have been for quite some time. 'M not strong enough to go get more, and all I keep hopin' is that no one finds me." _

His fingers clawed down his back, palms coming back to soothe the skin they'd just agitated, watching his face hungrily.

"_Someone comes around here, someone comes close and I don't know what'll happen. Not sure what I'm capable at that point. I don't want that, that's the last thing I want."_

Castiel gasped raggedly, Dean's plump lips suckling at his neck, the very tips of those well-traveled fingers toying with his nipples, hard arousal pressed between their bellies, and all the while Dean was still inside of him.

"_But at this point I think it'd be instinct alone. Survival…"_

"I don't ever wanna hear anyone else's name come out of your mouth while we're doin' this, got it?" He hissed, breath hot, eyes dark, tone sending shivers down his neck.

"Yes."

"Good," he kissed him, soft and gentle again, desperation in his voice. "Now, _move_."

He obeyed, still trying to think past the persisting voice of a dying vampire.

"_I know you don't owe me anything. Hell, you probably can't even hear me. Why would you be able to hear a monster prayin' to you? I think you have to have a soul for that."_

"Oh, god, baby, yes," Dean breathed.

"_Ignorin' this is okay too. Like I said, you don't owe me. Jus' an old man at the end of his rope. But, if you'd be willin' to lend a hand, or an ear, somethin'. You could kill me at this point and it'd be a favor. Purgatory sure was easier than this."_

"Cas, _fuck_, don't stop. Don't stop!"

The angel's movements were unconscious, responding to Dean's voice and his body, trying to stay focused enough to enjoy watching his hunter briefly fall apart.

"_Sorry, babblin'. I'll shut up now; just a last-ditch effort, ya know? If you can hear me tell Dean I said hey. 'Bye, Cas."_

"_Cas!_" Dean moaned, arching up into him, body tensed. He grabbed his head, yanking him into a hard kiss while his free hand maneuvered his own needing member.

Knowledge of Benny's prayer vanished, pleasure taking over his mind and body in the passing moments, twitching, jerking and whimpering until he spilled over Dean's hand, gasping while he rode through it. "Mmn, Dean…" He fell against his chest, sliding beside him when the hunter moved, absently smoothing his hair.

"You're gettin' really good at that," he chortled. Castiel smiled, kissing his cheek, nestled into his warmth, watching his face in the semidarkness, blue light from the neon sign of the motel gleaming through the curtains and onto his skin, outlining his muscles in the dark. He traced the tattoo on his chest, feeling his heart beat steadily beneath it. Dean's eyes fell closed, fatigued but smiling.

Suddenly he sat up, realizing. "I have to go."

Dean frowned, jolted from a doze. "What? Now?"

"Yes," the angel blinked and he was fully clothed again, perched at the edge of his bed. "I told you, I've been helping people and someone needs my help."

"Uh, okay…?"

"Just sleep, Dean. I'll be back soon," he assured, kissing him quickly, fluttering away before Dean could say another word.

"Uh, yeah…bye."

* * *

Never in his life had this hunger been so strong. His throat burned horribly, thousands of needles sticking his neck each time he swallowed. Relief had not and would not come, not for the likes of him. Praying to the angel was merely the ramblings of a madman looking for light where none could be found.

He coughed softly, breath coming in soft wheezes. He didn't think anyone would venture out this way, and they hadn't. But animals didn't wander this way either, possibly because they sensed the predator lurking in the dark ready to use any and all strength he had left to drain it. Either way he was done for. It was all a matter of time now.

A vampire starving to death is a slow, painful process. He'd seen it happen once or twice. Somebody piss off the Old Man enough and you'd find yourself in the cellar wishing a mouse would scurry your way just to ease some of the ache, of the pain and persisting animalistic need to rip out someone's throat. Unfortunately you didn't hardly have the strength to blink, let alone hurt anything…He hoped.

He managed to force his eyes open, gazing around the overgrown alley. The sound and light of the city was far away, farther than he could hope to make. The barn at his back and stable about six feet from his feet was ready to fall over, abandoned some time ago. No fear of some kid wandering there, he prayed.

His vision was redder than the blood he longed for, nothing to occupy him but his hunger.

_Somethin' else, anything else,_ he scolded himself. His mind drifted to happier moments, half a century passed since he'd smiled that wide. She was the only person that could make him smile like that.

Footsteps yanked him from his thoughts, the smell of skin and life's elixir causing his nostrils to flare, the primal snarl of _food_ sounding in his head. His fangs broke free without his consent or much thought to it. He immediately turned his face into the brittle wood behind him, raising a shaky arm to keep the newcomer at bay.

The approaching heartbeat drummed in his ears, rattling his body. He licked his dry lips, swallowing and hoping his voice would come out when he tried. "D-don' mind me. Just had a little too…" He coughed, the smell becoming almost overwhelming. "Too much to drink. I'm fine."

_Get gone before somethin' bad happens and I get to spend whatever time I have left waitin' for Dean to come and behead my ass…_

"Benny."

He frowned, noting the familiarity of the voice, forcing himself to look up. "Cas?"

* * *

**A/N: **Please review!


End file.
